


Hey Sam, I Kinda Drugged Your Son, Can You Come Pick Him Up?

by BloodForTheBloodGod



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And Sam comes and takes care of him, And in a panic they go get Sam, And jacked on medication, And on the edge of breaking, And the prison is daycare, But I was really tired, But we all know that man is one conflict away from locking everyone in the server in the prison, Can't even blame him, Dream is kinda out of character, Dream is server mom, Everyone else are his kids, Gen, I'll just dump Dream with his brother, I'm sure you can see where this is going, Make Punz babysit, No one gets put in prison, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Punz is mentioned, Sam basically is like, Sam is Dream's dad, So Dream doesn't murder Tommy, Techno fucking drugs Dream, The man is stressed, This Isn't My Best Work, it's just the truth, lol, so be nice, when i wrote this, y e t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodForTheBloodGod/pseuds/BloodForTheBloodGod
Summary: Techno peered out his window, and choked a little at the sight of Dream laid face down in the snow outside. Faintly, he could hear the man screaming. “Um Tommy…?” Tommy poked his head up as well, and they watched as the most powerful man on the server had a breakdown in their front lawn. “I think he’s broken…”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Luke | Punz, Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 57
Kudos: 1064





	Hey Sam, I Kinda Drugged Your Son, Can You Come Pick Him Up?

The two blonde boys stared at each other in silence, Tommy’s eyes wide in terror as he realized that the invisibility potion hadn’t lasted long enough. Techno sucked in a breath as he reached the top of the ladder, opening his inventory. He racked his brain for what items he had in his chest that would give him the advantage over the masked man who was staring down at his little brother trapped in a box. He could probably insure his own survival, but Tommy was on his last life- and was not nearly as good at combat. The pink haired man could feel nervous sweat drip down the back of his neck, waiting anxiously for one of them to make the first move.

Dream was the one to break the silence, but he didn’t lash out or start yelling like expected. Instead he let out a loud groan, and pushed up his mask so he could rub at his face. He turned around, and the two brother’s watched in shocked silence as the blonde shouted into his palms- none of the words intelligible. They shared a look behind Dream’s back, and Techno shrugged helplessly. The admin let out another sigh, fixed his mask, and turned back around. He placed a chest in front of them, and dumped a handful of items from his inventory inside of it, muttering as he did so. “Sam was fucking right- I need to just  _ ground the server _ -” He closed the chest, taking a slow deep breath before leveling a look with the two brothers. “I was going to drop this off at Tommy’s exile place- but whatever. This works too. Do with it what you will.” Dream turned on his heel, stepped outside, and shut the door behind him. 

They stood in silence for a moment longer before Tommy exploded. “What the FUCK!” The young blonde ran his hands through his hair, tugging at the strands. “What the fuck- what  _ was that _ ?! I thought he was gonna kill me and-  _ what the fuck _ ?”

Techno peered out his window, and choked a little at the sight of Dream laid face down in the snow outside. Faintly, he could hear the man screaming. “Um Tommy…?” Tommy poked his head up as well, and they watched as the most powerful man on the server had a breakdown in their front lawn. “I think he’s broken…” When the man made no move to get up, even as monsters started spawning, Techno sighed and pushed outside. Tommy followed, a bewildered look on his face. “Alright, nope- you are not going to lay here and let creepers blow up my lawn,” Techno lifted the man, who had at least stopped screaming by this point, and hauled him over his shoulder. Tommy stepped aside so his brother could bring the other man back into the house, where he was promptly set down on top of the furnace. Dream made no attempt to acknowledge either of the boys standing in front of him.

Instead he continued to mutter about grounding everyone on the server, fingers digging into his temples. “I swear- everyone is going in the prison- It’ll just be a fucking daycare-”

“You… good mate?” Tommy waved his hand in front of the masked man’s face, disturbed by the seemingly sudden change in character.

“No! Tommy! I am  _ not  _ good!” They both took a step back at the outburst. “One day. I want  _ one day _ \- is that too much to ask?” He slumped down with a groan, half his body hanging limply off the furnace. “I think, oh! Good! The war is over, everyone seemingly has good relations with each other or at the very least aren’t about to start anything- I can take a break! But no! I can’t!” He jumped to his feet and started to pace. “I leave for two day-  _ two days _ \- and come back to find everything falling apart. Again! How-” he stopped, and turned to Tommy. “How do you even  _ manage _ to cause this much conflict in so little time? I’d be impressed if I wasn’t about to rip out all my fucking hair.” 

Techno stepped between the two, hands landing on Dream’s shoulders. “Okay- you clearly have some pent up issues.” He steered the masked man to the ladder and pushed him to climb up it. “Come on, you need to take a break before you snap and  _ murder  _ everyone.” Tommy watched the two older men go upstairs with wide eyes, the sudden rant catching him off guard. It was extremely un-Dream-like to lose his cool to that extent. Sure, the man would get angry and yell sometimes, but this was a whole other something. He didn’t sound angry- just  _ tired _ . He poked his head upstairs, where Techno had made Dream sit in one of the chairs, some sort of potion in his hand. The man seemed less frazzled, instead slightly swaying as he sipped. “Okay. Chill here. I’ll be back.” Dream hummed, and Tommy ducked back down so Techno had room to get down the stairs. 

“So he’s like… possessed or something yeah?” Tommy asked quietly as Techno guided him outside. “Because there is no way that is actually Dream right?” 

Techno made a face. “I don’t know- he seemed a little  _ weird  _ but I wouldn’t say possessed…” He narrowed his eyes for a moment, thinking. “What do you think ‘grounding the server’ meant? Like- obviously he’s an admin and can do things that the rest of us can’t, but…” Techno huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Whatever- he’s gonna be really out of it for the next couple of hours or so due to the potion, we should probably find… Sam? He mentioned Sam by name right?” Tommy nodded. “Cool, cool, we can just ask him what’s up.” 

They grabbed what they would need to sneak around the SMP before heading off, downing their invisibility potions as they exited the portal.

_ Technoblade whispered to you: Can we meet? It’s about Dream. _

_ You whispered to Technoblade: Sure, I’m by the prison. _

Techno let out a low, impressed whistle at the sight of the in-progress prison. Sam let out a laugh as he landed next to the invisible man, only able to see his armor. Tommy shifted nervously, but if Sam noticed anything he didn’t say. “You said you wanted to talk about Dream? What’s up?”

“Yeah,” Techno tore his eyes away from the massive building. “So Dream showed up at my house a bit ago- and he was acting incredibly strangely. And mean- stranger than typical strangely. He kept going on about ‘grounding the server’ and he mentioned you by name so I thought you might know what he’s going on about.”

Sam choked on a laugh, smacking at his chest for a moment. “Oh boy-” He sighed softly, chuckling. “Yeah, that was something I joked about a while ago when he came and ranted at me about how much stress the server was putting him through. I said that he could just stick everyone in little time out boxes so they  _ can’t  _ stop any trouble until he decompressed enough to deal with it and not just start threatening people…”

“Oh.” Techno hummed. “So, if I were to, hypothetically, drug him so he wouldn’t murder me or Tommy…?”

Sam stared at Techno. “Please tell me you're being sarcastic. You didn’t actually drug the admin of the server- right?” Techno said nothing. “ _ Right _ ?”

“...We have like, two hours max before it wears off-” Techno started and Sam let out a groan, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Look! In my defense, he was getting worked up and I didn’t want to get into a physical altercation with him. The only weapon I have is a pickaxe, Sam, that was not a fight I want to engage in.”

“So you  _ drugged  _ him-” Sam cut himself off. “Whatever- it’s too late to do anything about it now. Come on, let’s go back to your base, and I’ll grab him.” They started heading back to the portal. “I can just… drop him off with Punz or something until he’s back in his right mind.”

________________________________

Dream was still right where they left him, slightly slumped over in the chair. He was blankly staring at his communicator, occasionally tapping at it. “Hey buddy,” Sam ran his hand through the younger man’s hair. Dream leaned into it, humming. “You feeling chilled out?” He hummed again, and Sam sighed. “Alright, come on.” He knelt down, and scooped the blonde admin into his arms. Dream leaned his head against the other’s chest, and hummed to himself as he was carried downstairs and outside. Techno and Tommy stepped out of the way. “Don’t know if you’ll care- but I’ll let you know when he’s not out of it anymore,” he said over his shoulder to the brothers as he headed back to the portal.

They watched the man disappear before shutting the door. “So how much trouble do you think we’ll be in when he’s alive again?” Tommy asked.

Techno glanced at his brother. “If he’s angry the next time he comes here- I’m throwing you to the wolves,” he said without hesitation, laughing as Tommy broke into sputtering protests.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is really abrupt and this isn't exactly how I wanted this to go, but I'm really frickin tired so this is just gonna be how it is.  
> If yall watched Techno's stream yesterday, what would be the opinion on me writing a short (like, 700 word ish) story about him following Dream around bullying him for being homeless? Cause I think that would be pretty funny. 
> 
> Twitter:  
> @PlayNiceOrDie


End file.
